


If I Could Sing You to Sleep

by Sidalee



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Intersex!Loki, Jotun!Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidalee/pseuds/Sidalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He may say that he hates it – and in daylight hours he does – but right now it's dark, and quiet, their chambers completely still, and for this one moment, Loki wants it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could Sing You to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, um...this is actually a part of a bigger story I don't have the time and energy to write anymore. But I liked this piece and it seemed okay to make it a one-shot.
> 
> All you need to know that they are doing the whole arranged marriage shebang and of course a lot of folk are unhappy for mostly racist reasons and also Loki is a little shit and Thor is an arrogant ass sometimes.  
> But they fall in love, duh, and before the events in this piece Thor almost died protecting Loki from something or another on Jotunheim.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

It takes a few days for the nightmares to start. The funny thing is, if you can actually call something like that funny, which you really can’t, that it’s not him. It’s Loki.

 

Their bed is enormous, but Thor still comes awake in a flash, already reaching across the expanse. Loki has never demanded his space while sleeping before, but ever since they came back from Jotunheim somehow he always ends up on the other side of the bed. Thor lets him deal with it on his own way; he's a light enough sleeper when he needs to be.

 

When a simple reach doesn't work, Thor blinks sleep out of his eyes and actual sits up. Did he get up? That rock of moving weight didn't _feel_ like he’d gotten up, but...

 

Oh.

 

Thor has about half a second to scramble over their bed to get an arm around Loki’s middle, hauling him back onto the bed before he actually falls off. He thrashes under Thor, sleep-fighting him away like he's the source of Loki’s nightmare. Maybe he is, sort of. Frowning, worried, he gets Loki against his chest, ignoring the way he pummels, pushing his hair away from his sweaty face.

 

"Loki!” Thor says. “Loki, wake up. Loki, it's a dream! Wake up!"

 

The final bark of command finally gets through: Loki’s struggling slows, then stops, and he blinks his eyes open.

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

It’s quite fascinating how Loki never sounds sleep-roughened when he wakes up. He is, Thor knows, and sometimes Loki doesn’t even remember conversations. But he always sounds awake and completely annoyed.

 

Normally, it's worthy of a chuckle.

 

Right now, Thor shifts so he can cuddle Loki close, completely ignoring his grunt of frustration, stroking his hair and, yes, okay, heis rocking him a little, but he can't help it. Loki is such a contradiction to him, and he’s always angriest when he’s weakest, most helpless. It leads to a lot of situation _neither_ of them are really pleased with, but the result is pretty unchangeable, the angrier Loki sounds, the more Thor wants to treat him like a damsel in distress, putting himself between whatever's bothering him, shielding Loki with his life.

 

Sometimes Thor thinks Loki thinks it's romantic.

Sometimes Thor thinks Loki’s going to set his beard on fire for being an arrogant asshole.

 

Hushing lightly under his breath, Thor continues stroking Loki’s hair, thumbing under his eyes where moisture gathers, patiently waiting until his flushed skin cools a little and his breathing slows. He's got an arm around Loki’s waist, his lithe body pressed up against Thor’s, and he's very careful not to look at the way his hand fits into the hollow above Loki’a hip because as weird as it sounds it makes his blood run hot, it must be some possessive thing, one of which Loki complains about enough, and right then, he doesn't want to be aroused. Just comforting.

 

He's not at all surprised when Loki goes limp after thirty seconds of this treatment. He may say that he hates it – and in daylight hours he _does –_ but right now it's dark, and quiet, their chambers completely still, and for this one moment, Loki wants it.

 

"Better?" Thor asks after a while.

 

"Nightmares," Loki confesses reluctantly. “Again.”

 

"What was it this time?" His hair is tacky with sweat but Thor doesn't mind.

 

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't - that's the point of nightmares. The cause is irrelevant, or nonexistent. I just... panic."

 

Thor knows how much he hates being weak, or rather being _perceived_ as weak, since Thor doesn't have to do a damned thing to those who happen to think that incredibly inaccurate label about his wife. But still, he hates it with passion that borders on craziness. So Thor stays exactly how he is, living and solid underneath Loki, letting him bury his face in his neck and remember how to breathe without hitching, to relax without the lingering worry of tensing right up again.

 

He's absently working out a knot on Loki’s shoulder when he huffs lightly against his collarbone.

 

"You know what would make me relax?" Loki asks, a lilting note of teasing in his voice. When he lifts his head his crimson eyes are bright with amusement that isn't really so amusing. "Sex."

 

Of course it would. Thor’s still laughing as he pushes Loki’s protesting frame back onto the bed, kissing him fast and fierce because Loki’s right. It'll relax him into sleep and it'll give Thor a chance to do something he absolutely _loves_ \- slide his fingers deep into his wife, over and over, utterly in love with how wet and slick he gets after the first touch, the way he arches up with a gasp that makes his barely there tits heave just right. His heat will come very soon; Thor thinks as he kisses them, can't help it, licking over his nipples, thumb rubbing steady and perfect right where Loki needs it most.

 

A few minutes in his gasps and moans resolve into words, but they come so slowly that it takes nearly thirty full seconds for Thor to string them into a coherent sentence.

 

"I don't care," he says, then he laughs again, thick with happiness, sucking kisses on Loki’s neck, sleep and fear bitter, but it's fading under the clean taste of sex and want. "This is what I want to do."

 

"But I – I can't – touch you… " Loki argues breathlessly.

 

"Touch me later. Just let me, please…let me... " He negotiates and Loki arches, clenching hard around his fingers and he knows it'll be over soon. Thor’s not giving him any options, no where to go but the hard orgasm that'll help Loki sleep, make him give hot and wet all around his fingers, body completely open to him the way no one but him ever really gets to see.

 

Loki comes with a cry that stabs right into the base of Thor’s spine deliciously, alluringly but he doesn't get hard. He doesn't want to, not know, when he can be gentle and cuddle his wife, easing Loki towards dreamless sleep with his head pillowed on his shoulder, his body sated and lax as he mutters curses under his breath.

 

"I like having sex with you," Loki complains.

 

"You just did."

 

"No, that was you being all... all _Thor_ and aesir and annoying." Loki’s pouting, and he means it, but his eyes are already falling shut and they both know it's not something he really objects to. Most of the time. "Tomorrow I'm gonna..."

 

"Do whatever you want, just like you always do." Thor presses a kiss to his forehead, then discreetly stretches an arm to the bed stand for a cloth and wiping his fingers clean. Loki makes a dismayed noise and Thor chuckles.

 

"No, you can't lick my fingers clean. You're asleep. Go to sleep."

 

It's only when Loki’s breathing completely evens that Thor lets himself shut his own eyes. He knows Loki will wake him up with his sinful lips around Thor’s cock out of _punishment_ , knows that he’ll find a hundred more ways to actually punish him throughout the day until he's satisfied.

 

Snug under the weight of his wife, warm and content with the scent of sex hovering like a tease off on the distance, like the oncoming rain he can smell, Thor smiles. He really can't wait.


End file.
